


(Please Don't) Give Up On Me

by ShelfPerson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fights, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Making Up, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Poetry, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelfPerson/pseuds/ShelfPerson
Summary: It's never as easy as it seems in the movies. Especially not with him.(A poem, for Nines and Gavin and the long road ahead.)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 11





	(Please Don't) Give Up On Me

And he curled his lip in  _ that way. _

(He’s seen it a thousand times before)

It said to him:  _ I can’t stand to look at you anymore. _

( _Notyetnotyetnotyetnotyet_ -)

“Just… Just go.” He said.

And his heart was like a stone.

It weighed so heavy in his his throat. 

And he tried to turn away from him.

But he held fast to his hand.

And he was gentle-

(Oh god, oh fuck, you're gonna break me-)

(No need to save me.)

And he said, in that  _ fucking _ dulcet tone,

“Why would I do that?”

And it sounded like a question.

And it sounded so sincere.

And inside, the stone was breaking.

And his hands, his hands were shaking.

And he remembered what they’d said.

In the setting sun.

And it had sounded like a promise.

But he’d thought that he was lying, deep inside.

But then he looked in his eyes.

(So deep, so soft, so warm, so blue)

And he broke in his arms.

And it wasn’t okay.

But it was better than anything he’d ever felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs*
> 
> These poor boys need to learn to communicate.


End file.
